prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Haruka
is the main character of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is , the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Haruka has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality Haruka is first-year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. History Meeting Yui and Becoming Cure Flora Haruka moves to Noble Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a girl walks in and introduces herself as Nanase Yui. Yui then gives Haruka a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter the "Academy's Princess", Kaido Minami. Outside, Yui tells Haruka her dream to become a children's book author and then asks Haruka what her dream is. Embarrased, Haruka lies and says she saw a raccoon dog in the forest and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a pink dog. Later, a bird with a red chest flies down to help the dog but Haruka stops the bird from hurting her face. Haruka then finds out that they are named Pafu and Aroma. Yui, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into a Zetsuborg by Close. Haruka runs away with Aroma and Pafu and later on, her Dress Up Key shines when Haruka lets her feelings out. With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Haruka transforms into Cure Flora, the Cure of Flourishing Flowers. Relationships Prince Kanata '- When Haruka was little and was losing hope of wanting to become a princess when she grows up, Kanata shows up and tells her to hold onto her dream and he gives her a charm that turns into her Dress Up Key. In the present, she discovers that Kanata is now the prince of Hope Kingdom, which she is shocked to learn. 'Nanase Yui - 'Haruka's roommate at Noble Academy. When they first meet, Haruka gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Yui's dream of becoming a picture book author when she was captured by Close. 'Kaido Minami - One of Haruka's friends and teammates who she admires very much. Amanogawa Kirara - One of Haruka's fellow teammates. Cure Flora "Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora!" 咲きほこる花のプリンセス！キュアフローア！ Sakihokoru hana no purinsesu! Kyua Furōra! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Haruka. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Floral Tourbillon, which she can only perform while in her Elegant Mode. Attacks * is Cure Flora's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Elegant Mode. Etymology : means 'spring' while means 'field'. has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". Cure Flora means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Trivia *Haruka is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair with a pink ombre. **However, she is the third lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach and Cure Heart. *She is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. *She is the third lead Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom and Cure Blossom. *Haruka shares her Cure name with Flora From Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Haruka's civilian hairstyle is similar to Sharuru's human form hairstyle. * Her Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. * According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Haruka is based off the title character of the fairy tale Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen; in the story, Thumbelina is said to have been born from a flower. * Cure Flora is the second Cure to wear gloves, following Cure Moonlight and followed by her teammate, Cure Twinkle. **However, she is the first lead Cure to wear gloves that cover her fingers. *She and Kasugano Urara have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. *She is the second lead Cure to like picture books, preceded by Hoshizora Miyuki. **Though unlike Miyuki, she likes princess picture books instead of fairy tales. *She is the second Cure to have turquoise eyes as a Pretty Cure, preceded by Cure Mirage. * She appears in the last episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (episodes 49) giving a "pass the baton" like message with Cure Lovely. * Haruka is the first lead Cure to be bullied because of her dream to become a princess. * She shares her first name with Haruka, a supporting character from'' Heartcatch Pretty Cure!''. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure